


Old friends

by Lottie_14



Category: Mystic Messenger
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 08:18:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9984905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lottie_14/pseuds/Lottie_14
Summary: First mystic messenger fanfic ! I might continue my miraculous ladybug one next week ;3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First mystic messenger fanfic ! I might continue my miraculous ladybug one next week ;3

Chapter 1

As MC got out of bed her phone buzzed , it was her mum telling her that she needs to go shopping for her medicine, since she was to ill to go by herself. She sighed her life was boring nothing interesting ever happened sometimes she wished something exciting would happen.

MC turned on the shower, took of her pyjamas and got in. Her long brown hair needed a wash since she hadn't done it In about five days. Once she got out she dried her hair, then brushed it until it wasn't tangled. She then put on her. Beige coloured jumper dress with black tights on underneath.

When she got out the house she headed down the street to go to the pharmacy. Another young man was there his hair was short ,white with tiny bits of pink, he looked quite familiar, his eyes where an amber colour.

"What are you starting at?" He demanded 

"Oh I didn't mean to I'm sorry..." MC slightly smiled 

The familiar man walked past almost nocking into MC, she didn't know what to say so she kept quiet as the polite lady handed her the medicine. She walked over to her mums house since it was close to hers and dropped it of, she didn't bother staying since herself and her mother had a argument.

Walking back home MC's phone buzzed again but it wasn't her mother it was an app downloading   
"W-what is happening?!" She screamed. Another person walked past who also looked familiar, his hair was red he had glasses on and his eyes where amber just like the other guy.

He was also crying...

"Hey are you ok?" MC asked

"N-no..." he replied avoiding MC's eyes, he then kept on walking 

"W-what's your name ?" She asked

But he ignored her and started running.

"How strange..." she thought sighing although, he was quite handsome she knew that she would never see him again. 

 

Once she got back home she texted her best friend Jaehee who worked for somebody named Jumin Han, Jaehee always told her about loads of stories of her work and all her friends, and plus she wanted to know if she knew anything about the app which was still downloading.

MC: Hey Jaehee!

Jaehee: Hello ^^

MC: i just wanted to ask something ^^

Jaehee: go ahead ^^

MC: have you heard of an app called the R.F.A ???

Jaehee didn't respond to her text so she sighed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jaehee didn't want to respond. "How does she know about it ?!" Jaehee thought, she logged onto the messenger app to text 707 and ask him to hack MC's phone but he didn't respond.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Once the app finally downloaded she got a text.

Unknown: Hello? 

MC: who are you?

Unknown: ahh great someone is here, I need your help

MC: first who are you ?

Unknown: my name is Alexander and I need you to go to this address 

MC: how do I know that I can trust you?

Unknown: please ? ^^

MC: Fine what is the address?

Unknown: I'll send you the link ^^

Once he sent it MC gasped it was Rika's address her other best friend who sadly passed away a few years ago MC ran there as fast as she could 

"Could she still be alive?" She questioned herself...

She already knew the password although the stranger sent it to her. 707 MC's favourite number she never knew why though , MC felt like she was being watched. Once the door was open she entered the apartment...


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for being inactive!!! I will try to update my miraculous fanfiction as well.

MChapter 2

"Still looks the same." She laughed, MC put her stuff down and looked around, she took her phone out and connected it to the Wifi she knew the password as well she typed in her phone password and and clicked on the messenger app

NEW CHATROOM

 

Zen: ugh Jumin stop going on about cats

Jumin: Elizabeth the 3rd is my true love.

Zen: ITS JUST A CAT !!!

MC laughed at the argument 

707: lolol no its Ellie she is beautiful <3 

Yoosung: ya 

"W-wait a minute, 707?!" That name was familiar... So MC decided to say something

MC: hello it is me the goddess of space!

"WHAT WAS I THINKING!" She yelled 

Zen: omg

Jumin: who the hell are you?

707:.....  
Yoosung: is that seven ? 

707: nope lol 

MC: sorry I was just acting weird idk why 

707: wait are you a hacker?!

Yoosung: GAHH NOT ANOTHER ONE

MC: ?

Zen: they are probably one of my fans ;3 

707: lolol I'll find out who it is 

MC was confused when 707 said I'll find out she was also quite worried...

 

707 checked the security cameras at Rika's house and there was that girl he saw earlier damn she was hot he had to look away from the screen but he couldn't, instead he watched her for half an hour and then went to bed since it was almost ten.

 

Once MC went to bed half an hour later her phone got messages in the night 

Jaehee: hello?

Jaehee: MC?

MC: ya?

Jaehee: oh I'm sorry if you were asleep...

MC: it's fine! Is everything ok?

Jaehee: oh um yes, I was wondering if you wanted to go get coffee tomorrow ^^

MC: I'd love that!

MC fell asleep after two minutes since she was exhausted plus she had to meet Jaehee to go to a cafe.

 

When she woke up in the morning 707 had texted her

707: hello space goddess ;3

MC: please don't call me that....

707: but why not ):

MC: because I didn't no what I was thinking when I typed it lolol

She laughed at this was he trying to flirt? MC never really understood flirting since everyone hated her at school school except from a few "what kind of name is MC ?" Someone smirked 

"Yea it's stupid!" Another laughed 

"Please stop being mean!" MC cried 

"Yea! MC is the nicest person I know!" A slightly older girl said 

"I agree with Rika!" Another girl said 

"Thank you Jaehee and Rika!" MC cried hugging them

Thinking of what happened made her cry even more...

"I wish you were still here Rika..." MC whispered falling asleep.

While MC was peacefully sleeping her phone buzzed, she quickly jumped up to check it.

11:00 Jaehee: hello?

11:29 Jaehee: Are you ready to meet up yet???

12:00Jaehee: I just realised we can't meet up!! I have a business meeting...

MC quickly responded:

MC: I'm so sorry!! I slept in again hopefully we can hang out this weekend?!

She sighed, then decided to check the messenger app 

Zen: Hey Jumin if you mention your dumb cat again I swear to God I will kill you....

Jumin: it's not my fault Elizabeth is actually beautiful 

Zen: I beg your pardon?!

707: Hey MC! ^^

MC: oh um hello

Zen: did you eat today?!

MC: I was just about to go out for lunch!

Zen: I wish I could go with lol

707: Same!

MC laughed at the two boys when someone she knew entered the chat room..

Jaehee: I just had the most stressful day ever...

MC: JAEHEE?!

Jaehee: MC?!


End file.
